


Immortal!Fake AH Crew Headcanon. About respawning.

by Copsandcrooks (DoppelgaengerDoodle)



Series: Let's play Cops and Crooks [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Immortal Fake AH Crew, Suicide, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoppelgaengerDoodle/pseuds/Copsandcrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortal headcanon. Everything's got a price.</p><p>They're immortal; They die another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal!Fake AH Crew Headcanon. About respawning.

About the Respawn: The more you respawn, the faster you do it. Like first time it takes 3 days. But when they've died enough times it can be hours, or minutes. They heal fine, quite fast also, as long as they're not dead.

One of my headcanons for Immortal!FAHC is that they can die but, everytime they do, they forget something. 

Like it can be a toy they loved when they were little, the name of a cousin... But when they die more often they start forgetting chunks, from back to front. The more they have to heal while respawining, the more memories they might lose.  
So they forget their families, their childhoods... Not exactly forget, it's like it's on the tip of their tongue, like when you wake up and can remember only bits of your dreams. The punchline without the joke.  
They'll remember places, people, like in a dream.

They'll be attracted to relevant places. For example, at some point they might dream about a little green hill next to a pond and a stone wall that exists but they couldn't possibly have visited. Or see a picture and have a strange feeling that they've seen that person somewhere before. It doesn't happen all the time, but spikes depending on the context: they can connect more with places that share emotions with the emotion in the now. They felt anger in there, they'll be more able to sort of remember that if they're angry. They felt lost here, and they remember it like a nightmare. They're singing a song and can't get a strange voice out of their heads. 

But, as they forget, they can be left blank. When they lose their childhood, they start losing their teen years. Then young-adult years... Until the now. So they can eventually forget where, when, and who they are.  
And, when they're about to lose the last memories they go absolutely berserk. They know what is going to happen, even if they don't know _know_ it.  
So the subconcious takes control: basic animal incstinct. Kill, survive, eat, heal, run, kill...  
Until they start to function again and make new memories. And then they get a MASSIVE headache.

This is when the fun starts. Immortal, right? If they're erased, they restart.  
So imagine they were to took an easy way out. Nope. They eventually wouldn't remember what they were doing, why they were doing it. They would eventually forget who they are and start again.

 

Is there any way to kill them?  
Yes. When the memories are over, before restarting. If you don't give them time to make new ones, they're yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the help, flannel-cowboy.
> 
> If you have comments, questions or anything, feel free to write!!


End file.
